


Stealing The Best

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Velvet and Coco work together to steal Jaune away from Pyrrha, the faunus wanting him for herself.





	Stealing The Best

Cuddling alone in their dorm room together was nothing new for the couple of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, both of them enjoying the sound of silence in their room while the redhead read a book and the blonde enjoyed a quick nap between classes. However, much to their surprise, today was the day that a certain fashionable pairing would step into their dorm and interrupt their silence. The door to their dorm opening was enough to wake the blue-eyed young man as a certain bunny with a deep blush on her cheeks rushed into the room and covered the young man’s mouth with her hand, pinning him down to the bed while the other woman grabbed the redhead.

 

Coco smirked as she watched Velvet gasp and breathe heavily while she yanked the emerald-eyed girl off of the bed and toward the closet, keeping her hand wrapped around the girl’s neck to keep her from screaming. “I told you that they were in here! Though, you need to calm down and start working if you want him to-” The fashionista gasped as she watched her bunny friend plant a deep and passionate kiss on Jaune’s lips to keep him quiet and stop him from struggling, a soft chuckle leaving her a moment later when she could hear Pyrrha starting to shout at the sight. “Oh shut up, you’re not going to be interfering with Velvet finally getting to be with her crush.~”   
  
In the rush of the moment, Pyrrha’s mind was so focused on the fact that two people she thought to be friends were happily and easily managing to pry her away from her boyfriend, both of the other woman doing separate things like this had been planned. A heavy gasp left her lips as the redhead was suddenly pushed into the closet behind her, watching through the cracks in doors as they suddenly closed her in. “What are you two doing?! What do you want with my Jaune?!” The emerald-eyed girl failed to notice that the closet doors that she was able to see through were currently being locked, her heart just racing as she watched Velvet of all people start stripping herself while remaining seated firmly on her boyfriend’s lap. “Velvet?!”   
  
“I’m sorry, Pyrrha, I just can’t do it anymore… I can’t sit by and let Jaune be with someone so inferior!~” The bunny-eared girl lifted her head back so she was sitting up straight in Jaune’s lap, pulling her top off over her head and tossing it across the room, her supple breasts bouncing in her bra as they fell back to her stomach. “Jaune deserves someone who will tend to his every need. And I plan to be that person. I don’t care what kind of relationship you had, but I don’t plan on stopping until he’s mine.”   
  
Watching all of this happen in front of him, his dazed and tired state was affecting the young man far more than it should have, unable to properly respond to much of anything. Though, the taste of Velvet’s lips remained on his own as he opened his mouth to say something, only to let out a soft gasp as he felt the girl’s plump rear end start to grind back and forth in his lap. “V-Velvet, what are you doing…? Someone inferior? I don’t understand-”   
  
“Shut up, Arc. You see, Velvet has had her eyes on you since you first got to this school, even when you vomited in the trash can before you even arrived. She’s idolized and cherished you more than she’d ever be willing to admit. Though, she could never do anything because you were always with Pyrrha while chasing Weiss. But now? Well, I’ve talked her into having a bit of fun with you and seeing what you think when we’re done with you.~” Coco couldn’t help but lick her lips and chuckle as she heard both Jaune and Pyrrha repeat ‘we’re’, bending over at the hip so her face was only inches from the blondes. With a smile on her face, the young fashionista stole a kiss from his lips while pulling down her pants and lace underwear, letting them both pool around her feet before stepping out of them and climbing her way over the young man’s face. “You’re going to eat me out while my favorite little bunny has her way with your cock. Simple as that. If you want to be with Pyrrha when we’re done, we’ll leave you alone and even quit coming to school. If you want us, you’ll leave with us.”   
  
Velvet whined and pouted quietly as she continued to grind herself back and forth, forcing herself down as tightly as she could to make sure that she could feel her potential lover’s hard cock pressing against her body. However, she was quick to scoot backward off of him and pull his pants down along with her, positioning herself on her stomach while Jaune’s pants were at his ankles and her face was hovering above his twitching cock. “It’s so big, Coco! I told you it would be! I could just smell it when he got to campus!~” The rabbit girl slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she moved her hands upward along the young man’s soft skin, wrapping her lips around his thick shaft a moment later.

 

Of course, that just left Pyrrha to watch from the locked closet, a gasp leaving her each and every single time she watched Velvet’s head bob up and down her boyfriend’s shaft. “V-Velvet… I thought we were friends… How could you two do something like this?” However, her answer only came in the form of violent and gleeful gagging as the faunus didn’t hesitate to start deepthroating her man’s cock, causing tears to already start to form in her eyes. In her mind, she was trapped, left to watch as two women who she knew were beautiful had their way with her delirious lover. It didn’t help that she could see Coco starting to slowly grind herself back and forth on Jaune’s face, leaving the redhead to believe that he was already starting to give in.

 

However, Jaune’s tongue was still in his mouth and his lips were closed, even though he was quietly moaning and whining from the wonderful feeling of a horny and energetic bunny’s soft lips wrapped around his cock. Even the smell of Coco’s cunt was nice and sweet, though, leaving him to think that it might not be such a bad idea to get just a taste. Just one. After all, with the situation he was in, it was either make the best of it or lose two friends that he held dear. Slowly, but surely, the blonde wrapped his arms around the fashionista’s thighs, holding her in place as a sharp and blissful gasp left him. In that very same moment, Velvet had managed to not only deepthroat his cock but have her lips reach the base of his shaft.

 

With the feeling of the young man’s fingers digging into her thighs, Coco was quick to stop moving and look forward at the person who actually deserved the attention she was about to get. “How does it taste, Vel? Just as good and addictive as you imagined?~” A soft chuckle left the young woman as she pulled her sunglasses down under her eyes, only to gasp and smile when her lips were suddenly caught in a kiss by her teammate, the taste of Jaune’s cock now lingering on her own lips. “Mmmm… No wonder Pyrrha wants to keep him to herself. That’s not bad!~”   
  
“See?! Now, be quiet and let me suck his dick!” Velvet was quick to get back into position and bob her head over and over again, her hand reaching up and gently cupping his balls as she went to work. It tasted so good, so much better than she could’ve ever thought or expected, especially since she was able to taste his precum on her tongue. Of course, the young faunus was quick to coil her tongue around the thick and incredibly hung shaft as it pushed into the back of her throat, happily gagging and letting the linings of her throat sputter around it.

 

At the first sound of Jaune moaning from Velvet’s forced blowjob, Pyrrha could feel her first tear fall down her cheek. It was right then and there that she knew this was about to be something that either turned out incredibly well in showing her boyfriend that there was no other pussy he could love as much as her own, or show him that someone as loving and adorable as Velvet had a better body and personality than she did. It was like a champion watching her food by stolen by a ferocious and needy animal, staying and watching out of both fear and hope that there would be something left for her. “J-Jaune… Don’t give in to the pleasure… Please…”

 

Jaune wanted to agree with his girlfriend, wanted to shout out that she was right and she was the only one for him no matter what. But the longer he dragged his tongue along Coco’s wet slit, enjoying the candy-like taste of her arousal, and the more the young man could feel Velvet slurping his dick down like a needy slut, the more he wanted to disagree with her. It just felt too good not to give in, especially when he was able to hear both of the women that were trying to steal him moan for him. Even as his cock twitched and throbbed inside of the faunus’s mouth, all he could feel was pleasure out of what was happening, even as he could hear Pyrrha crying and sobbing in the closet as she watched. Deep down, the blonde knew it was wrong, but everything around him told him that didn’t matter.

 

While she didn’t know what he was thinking, the feeling of the blonde’s tongue dragging along her slit made Coco shudder and moan with glee, quickly becoming more and more happy that she decided to join Velvet in this endeavor in stealing Jaune away from Pyrrha. “Fucking hell… I never expected a nobody like you to be able to make a woman’s knees weak with just your tongue.~” Of course, the fashionista was playing things up just a little bit for her friend, hoping to excite everyone in the room while he focused on making her feel just as good as he was. “Jaune, you’ll have to come back to our dorm after this and get a taste of Vel’s tight cunt! Oddly enough, it tastes just like vanilla frosting.~”   
  
A soft and quiet pout left the young faunus as she continued working her magic on her crush’s cock, knowing that her friend was right but wishing that Jaune could’ve found out on his own if anything. Though, that didn’t stop her from gasping happily at the feeling of the young blonde cumming down her throat without warning, only feeling him twitch before her mouth was flooded. Rope after rope of hot, thick, and deliciously salty cum flooded her mouth and throat to the point that Velvet had to cough and sputter in order to get a grip on herself while she tried to swallow it all down. Even as some of it leaked out of her nose, all the lovestruck bunny could think about was how delicious and perfect it was that she was able to make the boy of her dreams cum even though he was dating someone else. After a moment or two, however, the brunette pulled back away from the thick shaft and licked her lips, making sure to get rid of whatever cum she couldn’t swallow down.

 

Stuck in the closet, Pyrrha watched as the two teammates shared another deep and passionate kiss, sharing her boyfriend’s cum right in front of her as more tears fell down her cheeks. “Jaune, no… How could you…?” Of course, from her position, she was able to clearly watch as Velvet adjusted herself backward and firmly planted herself in her lover’s lap. The redhead watched as the faunus impaled her tight cunt on her boyfriend’s cock, a gasp leaving her at the sight of her hips starting to move right away. “Velvet, please! Please don’t fuck him! I love him!~”   
  
“Well, so does she, Pyrrha. And I’m starting to like him myself.~” Coco smiled as she swallowed down the cum that had been shared with her, bringing a hand to her breast and gently kneading her soft chest through her top. “He’s got quite the oral skills. Almost makes me wish he was mine.” The fashionista licked her lips as she looked down toward her best friend’s crotch, watching it engulf Jaune’s cock over and over again as she moved, almost frantic and beastly in the process. “Damn, girl! You really needed his cock, didn’t you?~”   
  
“Being in heat can make a faunus go crazy, Coco… Which is why I’m happy that I’m not in heat. I can feel Jaune’s cock genuinely stuff me full over and over again.~” Velvet reached down and gently gripped the young man’s shirt, using it as a balance to keep herself steady as she began to raise and lower her hips again and again.

 

On the other hand, Jaune couldn’t help but moan and squeeze tighter onto the fashionista’s thighs, the feeling of a pussy tighter than his girlfriend’s engulfing every inch of his thick shaft with ease quickly and easily getting to him. Though, the orgasm finally woke the poor boy up fully from his nap, being more awake and alert didn’t stop him from thoroughly enjoying just what was happening. A warm, slick, throbbing cunt wrapped around his cock was the best thing the young blonde could ever feel in his life, and here he was with one that was far tighter and better suited for his girth than the girl he was with. There was no way he was going to pass this up.

 

Luckily, that made things easier for Coco and Velvet, who both just looked toward the closet and smiled at Pyrrha as they worked their hips. It was almost down to a synchronized rhythm between the two as hot and heavy moans filled the room, whether they be from the young man or the two women that were currently using his body like a living toy for their own purposes. Even as the emerald-eyed girl watched the travesty before her, too heartbroken to look away and sink further into the closet, all three of the people on the bed were loving every minute of what was happening.

 

“F-Fuck…. Fuck you! Fuck you two!” Anger finally began to show through the sadness that the redhead was feeling, her hands slamming against the inside of the closet door as she tried to break free, eyes locked on the faunus that was currently riding her lover’s cock. “If you two think you’re going to get away with this, you’re sadly mistaken! Just wait until Nora gets back and-” Pyrrha fell quiet as she listened to Coco and Velvet both start giggling and laughing at her, causing her struggle to break free of the closet to stop almost immediately. “W-What’s so funny…?   
  
“Who do you think was the one who told us that you can’t break out of that tiny closet?~” Velvet licked her lips as she picked up the pace of her hips, the bend underneath the trip starting to creak from the amount of force she was using. “She won’t do anything to use now that we’ve stolen Jaune from you!” The brunette chuckled before suddenly gasping at the feeling of her new lover’s cock throbbing and twitching against her inner walls, a bright smile coming to her face as her cheeks burned just as red as when she stepped into the room. “It’s okay, Jaune! Do it! Cum inside of me! I want it!~”

 

It was only a matter of moments, relishing in the feeling of the tight cunt only tightening around his shaft, before Jaune came just like instructed. Gasping and moaning against Coco’s slit, the young man bucked his hips upward to make sure that he was dumping every drop of his cum into his new lover’s pussy. Groaning, rope after rope of thick and potent cum left him and flooded the faunus’s snatch, even as they continued to move their hips together and his redheaded girlfriend watched from the closet. However, it didn’t take much longer before the fashionista got up off of his face and he was able to finally see properly again, his head turning to look at Pyrrha in the closet. “I’m so sorry, Pyrrha… I can’t be together with you anymore… I don’t even want to stop fucking Velvet.”

  
“Sorry, big guy, but that’ll have to wait for now. You can breed our little rabbit when we get back to the dorm. It’s not like you want to hear that redheaded bitch scream and cry the whole time you make love to your new girlfriend, huh?~” Coco couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Velvet slumping forward and gently landing on Jaune, her breasts squished against his torso as the lovebirds’ lips met for another loving kiss. Though, that didn’t stop the fashionista from turning around and making her way to the closet. “And you… you’re not getting out of her any time soon. Nora and Ren are out training and won’t be back for at least another day. And anyone else you want to call for help? It’ll be hard when you have no phone to call them on.”

 

Pyrrha was left to watch as her boyfriend continued to make out with another woman, her heart utterly shattering as she realized just how right Coco was. “I…” It hurt far more than she could’ve ever imagined, but all she could do was cry the pain away.


End file.
